fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninannah
'Ninannah '(二ナンナ) is a territory that is known as "The Holy Land of the Oniguma" to outsiders. This area is the second place Fushi visits. While there, he meets March and eventually Parona. Geography Ninannah is a large territory with many different villages. The closest region to Yanome houses about 40 villages and seems to be quite far away, as it took March and Parona about 20+ days to arrive in Yanome. March and Parona's village is located in a wooded area near a body of water. The Ninannah eat with their hands and, during meals, they will put sticks (similar to chopsticks) behind their ears. Their diet seems to consist of meat, fish, berries, fruit, and potatoes. It can be assumed that they hunt with a bow and arrow and a hunting knife; as Parona is seen with a knife around her waist and, along with many men, can be seen practicing archery. Culture Housing Many of the houses in March's village appear to be high off the ground and can only be accessed by climbing a ladder. A lot of the buildings are made of wood and appear to have a thatched roof. Outside of the home, there are various plants and a line can be seen with fish hanging from it. Clothing Everyone in March's village wears some variation of the same clothes. Each person has a robe and belt. The robe has a dark-colored outline and, depending on the age of the person, a pattern at the bottom. Children's robes have no pattern while the adults have a triangle pattern. This triangle pattern may be the symbol of their village. However, it is unclear if this is the symbol for all of Ninannah or only for this specific village. Each person also wears shoes that are either made from animal skin or woven from some type of plant. Traditions Young girls wear face paint until they reach a certain age. This face paint is worn in many different patterns and can cover as much or as little of the face, depending on the design. Language The Ninannah have no written language. They communicate through words only and don't seem to have any form of picture or writing system. Parona has no idea what a map is when shown and doesn't know where her village is located. Religion Every year, a village in Ninannah is selected to choose a sacrifice for a ritual. This ritual thanks to the Oniguma (Spirit Bear) that blesses Ninannah with peace and prosperity. Tradition calls for the Yanome to carry out the selection of the young girl that will be used in the ritual. Until the ritual is carried out, the girl will be accompanied by a Yanome soldier everywhere she goes. No men, not even the father, can approach her. On the day of the ritual, a banquet is held and will be the last day the selected child will be in the village. Over the next three days, the group of Yanome soldiers and the girl will climb the mountain. Once they reach the altar, the Yanome will quickly perform the ritual and leave the girl's body without waiting for the Oniguma to descend. If anything remains after one year, they will collect it and return it to the family. Residents * March * Parona * March's Unnamed Parents * Risa (March's baby sister) * Lara Gallery File:Ninannah houses.png|Ninannah houses Site Navigation Category:Locations